such a beautiful star
by Untraceable-Munk
Summary: so I had a bit of inspiration on this one. I've been in a long distance relationship with someone for a bit over a year now and honestly I've never been so happy in my life. So I decided to write a story based off of that. So enjoy :D p.s why did i also categorize this as a mystery...well as for who the lover is, i'll leave it to your imagination ;D


From the moment he saw her, Simon couldn't help but smile and sighing happily at her elegant beauty. She then approached him with a smile that can easily drive your heart in to that blissful divine world of eternal happiness. While they have their conversation with one another, Simon couldn't help but kept his shyness and feelings concealed but couldn't contain himself that ignited his heart as strong, fiery and bright as the sun. Each moment he spent with her felt like as if he found what he calls his haven, a love that can easily shine life into his once dark and lonesome world.

From the moment they kissed, his heart raced faster and stronger than the speed of light. His heart skipped a beat as if his heart was in an enchanted world of love and lust. His lust for her angelic beauty and glorious smile left his heart feeling as if an angel came down and shine a light into his life. He then blushed almost as if his heart was in a celestial paradise. Even as the days passed by, with every moment he spends with her, felt as if it was an everlasting love that made him feel immortal. After the moment he was able to express his feelings for her, their lust for one another was unleashed as if meteors were being unleashed on earth, knowing that they could not live without one another.

Even throughout life their relationship may feel like a roller coaster with steep hills and devastating falls, their love has and will always overcome any struggle. They fight and fall together as if they were one powerful god conquering the world. Simon would always strive to take even what little he has just to show her the world, to make her smile, to treat her as if she was royalty. With every stare into her eyes, Simon yet couldn't help it but get lost in her world, her illustrious soul, her purely godly divine beauty.

As time moves on, Simon would always find a way to push himself beyond his limitations just to make sure that he is giving the love of his life the world. Even during times of stress and depression, he couldn't help but hear a lovely enchanted voice echoing in his mind of his dreamy mystical yet magnificent voice of his beautifully divine girlfriend. With each time he would hear her voice, he would always close his eyes and picture her and himself holding hands that would ease his heart and put his sorrowful mind at ease. With each passing day he would never lose hope and even strive to give her the world at all costs.

The ties that bind both of them together is as strong as steel that no one will be ever to drive them apart. Through Simon's eyes, she became a part of his life that he never wants to let go. Even as stingy as it may sound, what was once love through his eyes has essentially evolved into lust. As night time falls, he never loses his own faith and continues to dream big in hopes that one day, their worlds would become one.

Even until today his love for her remains strong and bright filled with hopes and dreams that one day, what was once a lost soul can be found by such a divine angel. Her beauty is as beautiful is that of a million diamonds shining brighter than any star or sun in the world. Her smile easily can hypnotize his heart and bring him into that hypnotic phase that makes him want her lust even more. He always finds ways to love and cherish every moment they spend together as if their love was a treasure. Even Simon at times says to himself at times, "wow how someone so beautiful, so divine, even with an angelic voice walked into my life and swept my heart away…I must truly be the luckiest guy in the world."

At night, he would always look up at the night sky yet smile each time he would see a star shine so bright like gold and even at times get excited when he sees a shooting star. Simon then would always close his eyes, and wish upon that shooting star he would always whisper," I want her to be the one for me." Throughout the entire night, he would always various dreams varying from moments where they spend together in a meadow staring up at the night sky to moments where they are happy starting a loving family and even at times erotic moments where they would be in bed igniting their fiery lust more.

For Simon, every moment he spends with his beautifully divine girl of his dreams feels as if he has spent his afterlife in what he calls his eternity, his harmony, his beautiful paradise. Through his eyes, his heart has been blinded by her beauty that it became as strong as any drug in the world. Even as life may have obstacles in life, one way or another they find ways to overcome them together. Throughout the passage of time, through thickness and thin he would always find ways to show her the world because his one mission in life is for her to be happy in life. Her smile is what gives him the strength and force of 1000 earthquakes to take on life and achieve success in life.

Now you may ask who in the world she is: well after all the love and happiness that she has given me in life; she is my treasure, my angel, my queen, my world, my everything. What was once a dark lost soul has once again been revived by such a delighted light that has opened my eyes to a whole new world. Through my eyes, the one name that I shall always see her as, she is my one and only beautiful star till eternity.


End file.
